<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Secure the Castle by caplanbuckybarnes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24806674">Secure the Castle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes'>caplanbuckybarnes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Pirate, Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:27:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24806674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky's come home.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Secure the Castle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Secure the castle, lower the gate!” </p><p>“Hurry up, you fools!”</p><p>“Secure the princess!”</p><p>Bells rang out in deafening tones around you as you ran through the castle and into the security of your bedroom. Chest heaving, you slammed the door closed before slumping against it and lowering yourself to the ground and pulling your knees closer to your chest. </p><p>War… war was coming and you knew it. Tears prickled at the corners of your eyes and you angrily wiped at your face, listening hard to the commotion echoing around you on the other side of the door. </p><p>“Ma’am?” </p><p>You shot your focus away from your lap and met the eyes of a grinning face perched outside your window. His eyes beamed with mischief and a memory faintly rugged against your membrane as he cocked his head to the side. </p><p>“You’ve no idea whom I do, do you, princess?” The man perched on the windowsill hopped off the ledge and grinned deeply at you. “It’s been far too long, little dove.”</p><p>Suddenly your eyes grew wide as you finally remembered the face in front of you. “James.” </p><p>“It’s Captain Barnes now, my little dove.” His eyes shone with pride as he hoisted himself to full height and out his thumbs in his belt loops of his pants. “I’ve come to reunite with my dearest friend.”</p><p>“Bucky,” you breathed out, blinking wildly at his response. “You’re the one behind all this? This is your army? Why?”</p><p>“I’ve come home.” He smirked proudly. “It’s not my fault that the royal family can’t recognize my ship when it docked in the harbor last night.”</p><p>“You’ve- what?” You coughed out. </p><p>“My journey across the lands has come to a halt, my dear.” His eyes never dulled down as he admired your features. “My crew has scavenged the lands on the hopes that we would reunite.” </p><p>Finally, some sense has brought you to your feet and you walked over to him. He looked almost exactly the same as when you had last seen him when you were a mere child. He’s grown a beard and he was much taller now. </p><p>“Come to the docks with me?” He offered, “I would like you to meet my crew and the reason why I have returned.”</p><p>“Bucky, no.” You shook your head. “I can’t just leave. The castle is locked down right now.”</p><p>He chuckled with a roll of his eyes. “Live a little.” He jerked his head towards the window before gently tugging on your hand. “I’ll carry you down the tower. You’re going to be safe.”</p><p>Walking over to the window you felt your heart drop in dress at the overbearing height. “That’s so a far drop yo the ground, Bucky.” When you turned to look at him, he seemed unfazed before he walked up your side. “I won’t put you in harm’s way.”</p><p>“Promise?”</p><p>He nodded before pulling a lengthy rope from his satchel and throwing it over the ledge. He whistled out of the wind he and a moment later two men in pirate gear cane to his aid. He looked around before secreting his end of the rope to your bed post and giving it a hard tug. Once he was satisfied that the rope wound hold, he took you in his arms and grabbed a hold of the rope before climbing on the ledge once more.</p><p>You felt uneasy as he adjusted you to rest on his back as he shimmied down the rope. Once or twice you thought the rope would break as a gust of wind had picked up but eventually, you had touched the ground once more. </p><p>“See?” He beamed as you stood away from him. “No harm done.” </p><p>“I got a bad feeling about this-“ your complaint ended in a whimper as a piece of stone was connected to the back of your head. </p><p>“Get her in the boat.” Bucky’s beaming face turned into a scowl as he barked out the order to his men. “If these royal pieces of shit want a war, I’ll give them something to fight for.”</p><p>“On it, captain.” One of the men replied as he hoisted your body over his shoulder before baking a quick escape to the boisterously boat that was settled in the harbor. </p><p>“What do we do now, Barnes?” The remaining pirate asked, unsheathing his weapon in preparation for the battle ahead. </p><p>“We bargain.” The madness in Barnes’s eyes was murderous as he rounded the castle to the main grounds and snarled as a royal guardsmen spotted him. </p><p>Lunging forward with his sword pointed, he quickly ended the mans life before charging into the castle. “Quill, head to the east wing. I’ll take the west. I’m sure this castle is a replica of all the others we’ve conquered.”</p><p>“Secure the Queen!” </p><p>“Prepare for fight!”</p><p>Shouts and screams were heard all over the wreckage of the fallen castle as Bucky ran through the fallen corridors and cracked staircases. He knew exactly where he would go. Years ago while the pair of Your were children the two of you would play hide and seek in this wing. And a large room was always sealed off.</p><p>He knew this room was a safe room, away from any attacks that might happen on the castle. He knew he was correct when he heard the worried voices of knights and guards whispering. </p><p>“I’ve returned, fellas.” Bucky’s gleeful scowl startled the men into a defensive position as he playfully twirled his sword on the arm. “Remember me, Stark? I warned you I would return.”</p><p>The knight, Stark growler in disgust. “I should have known that was your father’s ship in the Barbour last night.”</p><p>“I have the princess in my custody.” Bucky revealed. “I suggest you let me pass these door unharmed or else I will signal to my men to slit her throat.”</p><p>“What do you want with our kingdom?” The other guardsmen snarled. </p><p>Bucky hardly passed him a seconds glance before rolling his eyes. “I want what’s rightfully mine after all these years out to sea.”</p><p>“You deserve nothing.”</p><p>“Except your blood.” Without warning, Barnes lunged, shoving the holy if his sword threw Stark’s neck. “Now, Rogers, if you want to end pitifully like your friend here, I suggest you let me pass.”</p><p>The other man quickly sheathed his sword and stood away from the door allowing Bucky’s access. In a shriek if a second, Bucky was standing in the library while your parents cowered in the corner. </p><p>“I have your daughter in my custody. I wish her no harm.”</p><p>“James Barnes, is that you?” Your father whispered out. “What do you want with us?”</p><p>He shrugged, allowing a cackle to fall between his lips. “My birthright.”</p><p>“Your birthright was to die.” Your mother spoke up. “We took you in as a favor to our dear friend-“</p><p>“And you threw me to the wolves in the middle of winter!” He shouted, tossing his sword onto the floor. “I had to live as a peasant on the streets until my crew found me barely alive all those years ago. They welcomed me with open arms. How could think anything less of you and y/n?”</p><p>“Don’t hurt my daughter!” Your mother begged. “Please, James.”</p><p>“I should kill all of you.” He grimaced, laughing out in anger. “I should throw you all in the deepest sea and let the mermaids eat you alive.”</p><p>“What do you want?” Your father pleaded.  </p><p>Bucky strolled over to the window and smashed his gabs threw it before whistling a tune before turning back to your parents. “Revenge.” Before your parents could react, a shrill scream was heard, alerting Bucky if your death. </p><p>“I’m sorry we couldn’t come to an agreement.” With one Swift moment, he picked his sword back up before slicing the throats of your parents in one practiced motion. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>